La vida después de ti
by xsxbx
Summary: ¿One shot? SongFic Bella está a punto de morir, pero no se ira sin antes dedicarle a unas palabras a la persona que más amo y así poder alcanzarlo...


****

La vida después de ti.

**Te amé más de lo normal  
Y pensé que nuestro amor era infinito,  
Como el universo, y hoy se reduce a un verso.**

_Siempre había pensado que nunca llegaría a conocer al amor. Pero que equivocada estaba. Vaya que lo conocí. Tal vez no de la manera en que esperaba. Fue mucho más de lo que esperaba… _

_Podría decir que fueron los mejores meses de mi vida. No podría. Lo son. Nada ni nadie me hará sentir lo que alguna vez yo llegué a sentir por ti. Porque nadie nunca hará que mi corazón lata con la misma intensidad o que mis mejillas se sonrojen de aquella manera que a ti tanto te fascinaba. _

_Te amé mucho más de lo que una persona normal podría lograr a amar. Te entregué cada parte de mi cuerpo y alma en el momento en que supe que estaba completamente enamorada de ti. Sabía que no era normal, pero aún así dejando todo a un lado, tú eras mi único motivo para despertar. Para estar en este mundo. Porque te entregué todo sin pensar en que algún día tú y yo no estaríamos juntos. Porque pensaba que nuestro amor era eterno. Infinito. _

**No sé en dónde ni cómo estaré ahora que te has ido  
Mi corazón se fue contigo,  
No sé, no sé qué hacer conmigo.**

_Mi cuerpo sigue con vida. Sin embargo mi alma se ha ido contigo. Porque te pertenece. Siempre lo ha hecho. Y aunque me duele el hecho de no tener mi corazón conmigo, a veces me alegro. Porque sé que ahora está en un lugar mejor: Contigo. _

_Tu ausencia aún me sigue doliendo de sobre manera. No sé qué hacer con lo que alguna vez fui. Mis ánimos poco a poco decaen y no estoy segura de si podré seguir respirando el día de mañana. Porque lo que más anhelo es volver a verte. _

_Estar contigo._

**Quiero olvidar que algún día me hiciste feliz,  
Pero es inútil fingir.  
No puedo, no puedo, no puedo vivir sin ti.**

_A veces simplemente quisiera olvidar. Olvidar que alguna vez fuimos felices, olvidar todo. Para ya no sufrir. Pero no puedo. Por más que intento alejar mi mente de tu recuerdo, este siempre está ahí. Y ahí estará. Porque por más que me esfuerce tú siempre estarás en mi mente, no importa cuánto tiempo pase. _

_Pretender que estoy bien es tal vez lo más difícil. Fingir que mi vida sigue su curso normal cuando te he perdido no es sencillo. Me lastima. A veces simplemente quiero tirar todo por la borda y __alcanzarte__ pero la promesa que te hice siempre viene a mi_ _mente y entonces de nuevo me encierro en mi burbuja de dolor y mentiras. Mentiras que hacen que Charlie este tranquilo. _

_Pero por más que lo intente no puedo. No puedo vivir sin ti. No importa cuánto lo intente. _

**La vida después de ti es un castigo sin fin  
Y no sobreviviré.  
Mi cuerpo sin tu cuerpo, antes y después de ti.  
Nada es igual para mí**

_Mi mente aún se pregunta cómo es que he sobrevivido todo este tiempo. Mi cuerpo únicamente camina muerto entre los vivos esperando que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar. No sobreviviré mucho tiempo. Eso fue algo que supe desde el momento en el que te __perdí__. _

_Pero te había hecho una promesa. Y la cumpliría hasta el día de mi muerte…_

_Mi cuerpo extraña demasiado tu frío y hermoso cuerpo. Tu aliento sobre mi cabello y tus manos sobre mis mejillas. Simplemente seguir viviendo sin ello es un castigo. Un castigo sin fin que no me deja a veces pensar con claridad. ¡Cómo desearía que estuvieras aquí! _

**Me obligo a vivir en duelo,  
Y no sobreviviré.  
Mi recuerdo, sin tu recuerdo.  
Así es la vida, la vida después de ti.**

_¡Si tan solo estuvieras aquí! ¡No sabes de qué manera te extraño! Si tan solo no fuera una simple humana. Te hubiera ayudado. __Te hubiera salvado__. ¡Oh, Edward! Tu ausencia cada día me duele más sin importar cuánto me esfuerce en esconderlo. Te necesito como mis débiles pulmones al oxígeno. ¡Por favor vuelve! _

_El hecho de pensar que jamás volverás me destroza el alma. ¿Por qué tenías que irte? ¡Lo prometiste, prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado! Sin embargo aquí estoy. Sola y sin ti. _

_La vida después de ti es un martirio, una tortura. Porque ni siquiera estoy viviendo. Porque mi vida, mi cuerpo y mi alma se fueron contigo. _

**Diré que esto no está matándome,  
Pero eso no es cierto.  
Me he vuelto el fantasma eterno que habita en tu recuerdo.**

_¿Sabes? Incluso Charlie te extraña. Nunca lo admitirá. Ambos sabemos eso. Pero lo hace. Sabe que siempre fuiste un buen chico. Y lo único que tratabas de hacer era lo correcto. Porque querías salvarme. Aunque lamentablemente yo no pude hacer lo mismo en tu caso. Y no sabes cuánto lo lamento. No hay día ni noche en que no lo lamente. _

_Porque el recuerdo de tu fantasma siempre estará conmigo. Siempre._

**Y así, lo que un día fue ya no es,  
Maldita mi suerte de sólo en mis sueños verte, de amarte,  
De amarte y de perderte.**

_Y pensar que hasta hace poco estabas conmigo. Cantando mi nana. ¡Oh, Edward! ¡Te extraño tanto! Y aunque a veces te veo en mis sueños – tan hermoso y celestial, como siempre lo has sido, mi ángel – nada se compara con lo que alguna vez llegué a sentir cuando estabas a mi lado. _

_Porque lamento mucho el hecho de haberte perdido._

_Pero ya no hay que esperar más, mi amor._

_Te amo, Edward_.

* * *

La máquina comenzó con un ensordecedor pitido que hizo que Charlie rompiera en lágrimas.

Su Bella, se había ido.

Porque aunque sabía que todo esto tendría que pasar, sabía perfectamente que nunca en su vida estaría preparado para este momento. Y menos tan pronto. ¡Bella solo tenía 20 años! ¡20 años! ¡Era tan joven! Tenía toda una vida por delante.

Como todo padre quería verla realizada como mujer. Quería verla graduándose de su carrera. Casarse. Tener hijos. Quería verla trabajando en buen empleo.

Sin embargo aquí estaba en un hospital. A un lado de ahora fallecida hija. ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

Habían tratado de luchar contra el cáncer todo lo que había podido. Pero estaba demasiado avanzado. No había nada por hacer. Y aunque siempre trató de infundirle fe a Bella, sabía que ella estaba preparada para irse. Y aunque no lo quería aceptar. Bella ahora estaba en un lugar mejor.

Junto a Edward.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**¿Bueno, malo, asqueroso? Quiero sus opiniones. Y si en serio les gusta, optaría por un epílogo. Pero todo depende de que les haya parecido.**

**Bueno la primera parte, son pensamientos de Bella poco antes de su fallecimiento. Sobre Edward… Bella no alcanzó a llegar a tiempo cuando Edward estaba en Italia. Y durante los dos años siguientes siempre se arrepintió y recriminó a sí misma el hecho de no haber salvado a Edward. Espero y eso aclare las dudas que puedan llegar a surgir.**

**Es todo por mi parte y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Nallely**

**PD: ¡Feliz Navidad! Los mejores deseos de mi parte en estas fiestas y siempre. **


End file.
